Teh Turkventures: Turk vs Maxx
by TehTurkLov3r
Summary: This is a story all about how Turk's life got flipped turned upside down


Turk had been fighting Maxxs troops all night..

One night Turk had been drinking too much beer.  
He felt very nice and enjoyed it very much.  
Then all the sudden he saw a stranger walking.  
Not just any stranger because real strangers dont exist!  
This one was evil!  
Turk ran to stranger and hit him, it was Maxx!  
"How dare you..you.. villain! I kill you by murder!"  
"Yes, we fight now!"  
"No, I will take over your body and rape you!"  
No Turk screamed in agony. and he screamed a lots you know. it really really hurt. the pain that is. Trust me, youd scream hurt!  
Our hero took his mighty weapon and went balistik on him.  
but not before Maxx plunged his rock hard errection into the nearest female! "Ouch!" said pickrandom  
"Oh no! It was my friend! And my friend there is really a man!"  
"My friend! said Turk, you are a man!" he said and saying he did!

"Oh that is good" said Turk  
"No it is not! Mahaha!. You see i must kill you because of instructions i got from mybras legacy!"  
"But not today!", with that the villianess villian ran off into the sunset.

I was introduced at the others at the base. There was of course pretty Popcron and sporty Mg4r. Smart and clever Nelson and... and Kenjii.

I too had heard of Kenjii and had always been a little insecure about my feelings for him  
But here he stood before me, stretching and pokeing things on the wall. It looked so manly, so envigorating and virilus.

And when he spoke, he sounded so... I swooned right in front of him.

"We should defeat Maxx," Kenjii said.  
"I agree," said Turk, "but I'm not sure."  
"We can use your new friend," said Kenjii. "Maxx doesn't know 22phia. So that should do. We can infiltrate the base like that.  
"But 22phia is still very inexperienced," said Turk, "And I worry about him."  
"Don't worry," said Kenjii, "I know 22phia can take it on. Trust me on that" And he gave me a wink.

In the corners of my eyes I saw Turk stairing first at me, and then at him. And then in a huff, he walked away.

I walked after Turk and said: "What's wrong?"  
"Nutting" Turk said but I didn't believe him.  
"No seriously, you can tell me, I'm really good at picking up on these things."  
"You're right, you're really good at picking up on those things," said Turk and sighed. He then said: "You know my past, right?"  
I thought to myself, yes, yes I do. I heard of everything about you. And I said: "yes."  
"Well, it... it... makes it hard for me to make connections with people." Turk said. A single tear rolled down his cheek. It made it look even more pretty than it already was.  
"And I feared,' Turk said, 'that when I saw you talk and awke at Kenjii like that, that you may... you may no longer find me that interesting?"  
"But I do!"  
'And without you, I don't know if the world is still worth saving," Turk said with a sniffle, "how can I defeat Maxx if you won't be with me?"  
"Well, uh, I didn't think you'd like me that much," I said blushing manly.

But then, then Turk leaned forward and kissed me. And I no longer knew what to do. Can I be in love with both? Why must I choose?  
They arrived at Maxx's house and entered  
"You have arrived I see. Pitty, I was just talking to my Boss"  
"Your boss?" said everyone.  
"HE MEANS ME!"  
Suddenly, SATAN appeared behind them!

"OMG" they all said in unison.  
"Your G wont save you now, mere mortals"  
With that, he struck down his falk and killed Popcron.  
"Meh. We didnt like her anyway".  
"You see? I am evil. I killed. I am Satan"  
"You know, I think Kenjiis naphew would be better damper dont you think?" said Turk.  
"What?"  
Turk smiled softly as he knew what he meant.  
Dramaticaly,Turk pulled out A BIBLE!  
"With the TRUE word of GOD our saviour and with the power of CHRIST I compel you to LEAVE!"  
"NOOO ARRGGGG NOT THE HOLY WORD OF GOD! MY POWERS OF EVOLUTION AND RATIONAL REASON IS NO MATCH!"  
Satan exploded with the holy light of justice!  
"This is true power, not that evil magic" said Turk!


End file.
